Catching Up
by FaeryWriter
Summary: Naomi and her sister Everlyn had an eventful meet up. Matt/OC & Implied L/OC


Naomi hurried into the coffee shop, a mess of tangled blonde hair and black leather. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and glanced around for the familiar short blonde hair of her sister, Everlyn. She was obviously at the back of the shop, two cups of coffee in front of her, one empty, and one she was drinking from, alongside a cup of not-quite-steaming tea. Naomi scurried to the seat in front of her sister and took the tea in her hands.

"You're late." Everlyn said, her electric blue eyes glaring, sharply, into Naomi's icy grey ones.

"I noticed." Replied Naomi, the sarcastic undertone annoying Everlyn and making her wonder why she suggested the meet up. Thought it was obvious. She hadn't seen her sister for two years and wanted to make the most of the time she had now she was in Los Angeles. "How have you been, then, do you still miss him?" asked Naomi, there was slight pity in her voice as she sipped on the nearly cold tea.

"Yes, but I have managed to move on from Ryuzaki." Everlyn said, blinking once to try and get her sister to stop talking about the dead man she once loved. Taking the hint, Naomi let her sister ask a few questions. "And I trust you are well?" Naomi nodded as she was halfway through a gulp of cold tea. Then something caught her attention. Coming through to the doors coffee shop were Leah, Matt and Mello, holding up their guns with a bunch of Mafia men behind. Naomi nearly chocked on the tea, letting the cup clatter onto the table.

"Shit. When I get my hands on those motherfuckers, they'll have no food for a goddamn month." She growled, clenching her fists under the table.

"What?" Everlyn turned around as they burst through the door and screeched at the top of her lungs. The rest of the shop screamed with her, and only Naomi wasn't fazed. She just glared daggers at them, waiting to be noticed.

"Look," snapped Leah, "We don't want any trouble so all of you sit tight and we'll get what we want and go." The terrified patrons nodded and pulled closer to each other. One of the Mafia associates noticed Naomi glaring at them, drinking her tea like she didn't care and spoke up.

"Hey, beautiful, if ya wanna keep that pretty face intact you'll put'cha hands in the air." He pointed a fully loaded automatic at her. She'd be dead in seconds and she knew it if it weren't for Leah and the others. Mello, Matt and Leah who had been quizzing members of the shop about what they knew of Kira, turned to look at who the Mafia had picked out. When they saw her, they paled.

"Nay, stop it, they're gonna kill you!" whispered Everlyn, fear clear in her eyes.

"Oh, please, they won't kill me. No worries, Ever." She smiled warmly at her sister and kicked her feet up on the table, winking at the Mafia man. Matt walked over, pulling his googles away from his eyes and using them to push his fringe out of his face.

"What are you doing here, Naomi?" Matt asked when he was close enough to whisper to her. He held his pistol to her head lightly for show.

"I was getting tea with my lovely sister that you happen to be scaring to death, babe." Naomi hissed, Everlyn's already dilated pupils got even smaller.

"_Babe_? This is your boyfriend?" she asked in astonishment, staring at the pale man holding a gun to her sister's head. "Are you mad?" Everlyn's eyes were popping out of her head, his lips parted in such a way that made her look like a fish. Matt sighed, leaning closer to his girlfriend and murmuring:

"We've got to go, Nay." under his breath. Naomi was pulled up from her chair by Matt and dragged across the shop. People gasped and cried out as she was dragged.

"Naomi!? Give her back, give my sister back!" Everlyn called, standing up, but sitting back down and whimpering as a gun was held up at her by Leah. Matt sent Leah and look and she dropped the gun to her side, watching Ever like a hawk.

Matt's car was parked a few blocks away from the vehicles the others had travelled as a get away plan. With his gun now at his side, Matt let go of Naomi with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Nay. I'll make it up to the two of you, promise." Saying nothing, Naomi walked up to Matt's car and slid into the passenger side. When the doors shut, Naomi glared at Matt.

"You pricks, buy your own fucking food for the rest of forever. I am so done with your shit. And I swear if you hurt my sister you won't even have the streets to look forward to."


End file.
